The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. has triggered a growing need for smaller sized photography modules, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be achieved from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may become a challenging problem. Furthermore, high view angle and improved aperture size are important for applying a photography module in vehicles.
In light of the above issues, when designing an optical imaging lens with a shorter length, reducing the size of each element therein proportionally is not a simple task. Additional factors, such as material nature, production difficulty, assembly yield, and so forth are crucial to the application of the design. Accordingly, there is a need for providing optical imaging lenses having five lens elements, which also feature reduced length as well as good optical characteristics.